


Klance!! On Ice (December 13)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, gay ice skating, just inspired by a yoi idea, lots of gay, not actually a yoi fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Keith and Lance go ice skating, but, as always, things aren't simple as they seem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoy some skating fluff! This is in no way related to YOI, it was just inspired by a joke about gays on ice with frisksy, so sorry if it's disappointing in that respect!

“Those aren’t on tight enough.” Lance stared down at his rental skates, ones that had clearly been well-used over the years, and saw nothing wrong.

“What? These are fine!” Lance objected, staring at Keith with more than a little bit of latent resentment. Keith had already tied his skates, nice sleek black things that perfectly matched his sweatpants that, Lance noted, very nicely accented the curves of Keith’s perky butt. And on top of being sexy, Keith was in fact a professional-level figure skater. So he’d get to show Lance up. Again. But it really couldn’t be that hard, could it? It was just pushing and gliding and not falling. It couldn’t be that bad. But here Keith was, swaggering up to him (now taller than him thanks to his skates—Lance was plenty salty about that) and just pulling on Lance’s skate. Lance would have resisted, but the skates had blades and as frustrated he was, he didn’t want to cut Keith. The skate popped right off Lance’s foot and Keith held it by the laces. 

“Your skates shouldn’t be able to do that. They need to support your ankle and be firm. You won’t be able to balance without that support.” Keith looked at the dangling skate with pure exasperation, as if it was the skate’s fault that Lance hadn’t tied it properly. 

“Okay, Einstein, then what should I do?” Lance asked, swinging one leg over the other and leaning back as much as he could on the backless benches. Keith rolled his eyes and silently grabbed Lance’s foot, shoved it into the skate, and started yanking the laces. “Maybe I should make you do this all the time, Keith!” Lance smirked. “It’s pretty nice.” 

“Shut up. It’s not my fault I don’t want you breaking your ankle.” The last sentence was mumbled, so low that Lance couldn’t quite hear it.

“What was that?” Lance asked, getting snarkier by the minute.

“Nothing. There. Those are better.” Before Lance knew it, Keith had the skates tied, and they did, indeed, feel much more secure around his ankle. Lance would never admit it, but Keith was right in this case. “And put on a jacket. It isn’t warm out there.”

“Who are you, my mom?” Lance asked, rolling his eyes but heeding Keith’s warning and shrugging on his jacket as he stood. He wobbled just a bit, adjusting to the new sensation of balancing on two blades, but Lance caught on quickly and strode confidently over to Keith. “Okay, let’s do this! I got this! Time for me to land that quad salchow!” This time Keith rolled his eyes as he opened the rink door, letting Lance through.

The one advantage to skating with Keith was that Keith could get in during free skate times at the local rink, when very few people came to skate. Today, no one was there except for Lance and Keith, allowing them the entire rink to practice on. Keith insisted on stepping onto the ice before Lance. He took off his red skate guards and placed them on the boards, then gently glided onto the ice, turning to watch Lance enter. Lance stepped onto the ice and quickly noticed something was different. He didn’t feel stable at all, but he shoved away his misgivings—had to one-up Keith, after all—and shoved himself onto the ice. Moments later, he was lying on the ice, flat on his face.

“Don’t lean forward like that,” Keith said, looking down, not even moving to help him up. “You’ll catch your toepick.”

“I’ll what my what?” Lance asked, trying to stand and flopping down again. “Why is this so slippery?!” 

“It’s ice, Lance,” Keith reminded him with a superior tone that made Lance want to punch him. “Here, I’ll help you up.” Keith extended his hand and Lance, figuring that he’d better just get it over with, took it. Once he was up, Keith gestured to the jagged part on the front of his skate blade. “That’s a toepick. If you lean forward you’ll trip over it.”

“Then why’s it there?!” Lance exclaimed in annoyance. Keith raised an eyebrow. 

“For jumps.” Keith skated away, turning backward and setting up for a jump. He pushed off his toepick, twirled in the air two times, and landed it perfectly. 

“Was that a quad salchow?!” Lance asked, in awe (not that he liked Keith, of course. He just thought the skating was cool, that’s all). Keith laughed.

“No, it was just a double loop. I haven’t warmed up yet. Here, we’re here to teach you how to skate. Try moving forward.” Lance gingerly took a step, still feeling the last fall on his elbows, wrists and chin. He was glad now that Keith had forced him to wear gloves as well, because those had definitely protected his hands. After the first step went pretty well, he tried a few more, and he actually, surprisingly, caught on pretty well. Soon he was gliding across the ice, and with a bit of guidance from Keith, he’d started learning to skate backwards. 

“I’ve got this!” Lance yelled, with too much confidence for someone wobbling clumsily across the ice. “Watch this! Quad salchow!” Lance stepped forward and launched off his toepick, just like he’d seen Keith do before.

To Lance’s credit, he did manage to rotate from going forward to backward, somewhat. However, he hadn’t thought the landing through, and before he knew it, his skates were out from under him, he heard a crack, pain shot through his left arm, and Keith was gently helping him up and guiding him off the ice. His arm was throbbing more and more now that he was out of the cold, and Keith ran over to the first aid kit, practically ripping it off the wall and almost breaking the plastic in his haste to wrench it open. “Whoa, whoa, slow down, I’m not dying here,” Lance reminded. “I can understand why you’d be so eager to tend to me in my time of need, but you can wait.” 

“God, Lance, that was so stupid! Why did you try and do that?!” Keith exclaimed, rummaging through the first aid kit with slightly shaking hands. “Your arm’s probably broken!” 

“Whoa, dude, chill! I’m gonna be fine. What’s with you?” Keith turned away, trying to conceal his blush, but Lance managed to see it anyway. 

“I just didn’t want you to get hurt while I was teaching you, alright?” Keith mumbled, deliberately letting his bangs fall over his eyes as he tied Lance’s arm in a makeshift sling. 

“You loooove me,” Lance taunted jokingly. Keith’s hands froze for a second. “You know I’m too handsome to resist.” Lance winked. “Come on, just kiss me already. You know you want to.” Keith stared at Lance, finishing tying up the sling. After a moment of contemplation, Keith leaned forward, pressed his lips up against Lance’s for just a moment, and then pulled away. He suavely shut the first aid kit and went to put it away so he could keep up his confident image, so Lance didn’t see how much he was blushing. 

“Dude, what was that?!” Lance breathed, his tan complexion rapidly turning red. “That was awesome!” Keith silently put the first aid kit up on the wall again, assuring the staff that they were alright and steadfastly ignoring Lance. “Yo, Keith! What was that?” 

“You told me to kiss you. Now get in the car,” Keith told him. “We need to get you to the ER.” 

“Whoa whoa whoa, Keith, we’re not just gonna ignore this!”

“I like you and think you’re hot. Okay? Let’s go the hospital.”

“Wow! Can you kiss me again?” Keith saw the massive grin on Lance’s face and, despite his timidity and the gaze of half the skating rink workers, he leaned in to give Lance another quick kiss.

“Okay. Hospital. Now,” he said as his blush deepened. 

“Whatever you say, sweetie pie,” Lance said with a cheeky wink.

“Do you want me to just leave you with a broken arm? Because that’s the way you’re going,” Keith said with an eye roll, pulling Lance by his good arm to their car.

“I looooove you,” Lance sang. 

“I love you too,” Keith murmured.

“What was that?” Lance asked, grinning.

“Nothing,” Keith replied, concealing a smile. “Just get in the car.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my [ blog ](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) to see more of my stuff and what I post!


End file.
